Then Play On
Then Play On is the third original studio album by Fleetwood Mac released on September 19th 1969. It was their first album to feature Danny Kirwan and the last to feature the band's founder Peter Green who would leave the group the following year (Blues Jam at Chess recorded with other artists notwithstanding). The album reached #6 on the UK album chart and #109 on Billboard. It was also their first release on Warner Brothers who have issued all the band's subsequent material (with the exception of the 2013 download only release Extended Play). The US track listing was different from the UK one as One Sunny Day and Without You had already featured on the American compilation English Rose. After the non-album single Oh Well became the band's first US hit, peaking at #55 on Billboard, the album was reissued with Oh Well replacing two other Danny Kirwan songs - When You Say and the instrumental My Dream. The first CD release of the album featured the original tracks minus One Sunny Day and Without You plus Oh Well (with both parts in one track) in a new order. In 2013 a remastered edition was brought out by Rhino. This restored the original UK track listing with Oh Well, (as two separate tracks) plus its follow-up single The Green Manalishi (With the Two-Prong Crown) (1970) and that record's flip side World in Harmony. This made the remastered edition a complete collection of what the band had brought out in the short period between their signing with Warner Brothers and Peter Green's departure. Track listing UK # Coming Your Way (Danny Kirwan) # Closing My Eyes (Peter Green) # Fighting for Madge (Mick Fleetwood) # When You Say (Danny Kirwan) # Showbiz Blues (Peter Green) # Underway (Peter Green) # One Sunny Day (Danny Kirwan) # Although the Sun is Shining (Danny Kirwan) # Rattlesnake Shake (Peter Green) # Without You (Danny Kirwan) # Searching for Madge (John McVie) # My Dream (Danny Kirwan) # Like Crying (Danny Kirwan) # Before the Beginning (Peter Green) Track listing US # Coming Your Way (Danny Kirwan) # Closing My Eyes (Peter Green) # Showbiz Blues (Peter Green) # Underway (Peter Green) # Oh Well (Peter Green) # Although the Sun is Shining (Danny Kirwan) # Rattlesnake Shake (Peter Green) # Searching For Madge (John McVie) # Fighting For Madge (Mick Fleetwood) # Like Crying (Danny Kirwan) # Before the Beginning (Peter Green) Original CD track listing # Coming Your Way # Closing My Eyes # Showbiz Blues # My Dream # Underway # Oh Well # Although the Sun is Shining # Rattlesnake Shake # Searching For Madge # Fighting For Madge # When You Say # Like Crying # Before the Beginning 2013 remaster track listing 1-14 as original UK release then 15. Oh Well Part 1 (Peter Green) 16. Oh Well Part 2 (Peter Green) 17. The Green Manalishi (With the Two-Prong Crown) (Peter Green) 18. World In Harmony (Peter Green/Danny Kirwan) Personnel Peter Green - guitar, vocals Danny Kirwan - guitar, vocals John McVie - bass Mick Fleetwood - drums Jeremy Spencer - piano on Oh Well Part 2 Additional personnel Sandra Elsdon - recorded on Oh Well Part 2 Category:Studio Albums Category:Then Play On